Trimmer heads adapted for a modular use are of interest since with one trimmer head different possible uses are allowed. Such uses comprise:
(i) cleaning ground (e.g. pavement)
(ii) cutting vegetation.
For cleaning ground, an orientation of the cutting filament that is substantially perpendicular to the ground (i.e. substantially parallel to the rotation axis of the trimmer head) is sought, whereas for cutting vegetation, an orientation of the cutting filament that is substantially parallel to the ground (i.e. substantially perpendicular to the rotation axis of the trimmer head) is sought.
Document DE 102012016026 describes a trimmer head for a vegetation cutting adapted to hold at least one cutting filament in either of said two orientations, depending on the intended use.
Said trimmer head comprises a body containing a support for holding a plurality of cutting filaments. Said support is a convex part comprising a plurality of slots, disposed in a regular manner along the circumference of the support. The slots are arranged by pairs, each slot forming a pair with a diametrically opposed slot. Each cutting filament is inserted in a pair of slots, such that substantially equal lengths of the filament extend on either side of the support, in a direction substantially perpendicular to the rotation axis of the body.
Said trimmer head further comprises a concave ring that may be coupled to the convex support so as to constrain both lengths of the filament in a direction substantially parallel to the rotation axis of the body.
The structure of said head is complicated and cumbersome.
In addition, switching from an orientation of the cutting filament to the other one requires complex and time-consuming dismantling and reassembling of the trimmer head.